


i fucked your best friend

by jumbled_sentiment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Infidelity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment





	i fucked your best friend

Just fuck me and chuck me away, it's not that deep.

At least you admitted it was me and not you, I liked that touch.

"Just hit it and quit it," they said, and it ain't your fault you're a natural born sheep.

Honestly, I don't blame you. I always was too much,

For a weak little man like you.

Just remember, your word is cheap,

And I don't take leaps for nobody. Seriously, faith who?

Really, it ain't that deep.

Because you're a shallow motherfucker,

And I never loved you anyway.


End file.
